<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where Harry was raised by Witchers, and so isn’t normal by wizard standards, but it still shocks everyone ! [French version] by Eatares8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842242">Where Harry was raised by Witchers, and so isn’t normal by wizard standards, but it still shocks everyone ! [French version]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatares8/pseuds/Eatares8'>Eatares8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Petites fics en francais [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Attempt at Humor, Crack, I don't really know what kind of story i'm writing here, Mentions of discrimination against Witchers, Neither do I like the Ministry, Same for the characters, The Sorting Hat, The relationships are mentionned but not very developped, a bit of humor too, i don't like it, maybe tags updates later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatares8/pseuds/Eatares8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry a été élevé par des Sorceleurs.<br/>Sa répartion s’en ressent. Un peu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry &amp; Geralt, Harry &amp; Lambert, Harry &amp; Witchers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Petites fics en francais [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A very, very short prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rating Teen pour les quelques jurons/insultes, ainsi que mentions de discrimination, ect ...<br/>J'espère que cela vous plaira, et aussi que je n'ai pas fait trop de répétitions. J'ai encore un peu de mal à varier les verbes.<br/>Je signale que j'adore la série, et aimerais bien lire les livres ... mais je n'ai jmais joué aux jeux vidéos. C'est la série qui m'a lançée dans le fandom de The Witcher. Et j'ai vu les films/lu les livres Harry Potter sauf l'enfant maudit dont je ne sait presque rien et veut que cela reste comme ça.<br/>L'idée m'est encore venue comme ça. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas plus de ce genre de crossovers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A qui que l’on demande, la réponse à la question « <em>Dans quelle maison ira Harry Potter à Poudlard selon vous ?  </em>» était toujours et sans exception Gryffondor.</p><p>Mais ça, c’était avant.</p><p>Petit Harry n’avait jamais été gentil, discret, timide et malmené émotionnellement. Petit Harry ne s’était pas fait punir une seule fois par les Dursley ; et ne s’était jamais fait remarquer pour un quelconque évènement étrange se passant avec sa personne dans les parages immédiats.</p><p>Rien de tout cela, puisqu’en réalité, il n’avait pas rencontré une seule fois cette abominable famille composé de deux cachalots et d’une girafe hystérique (ou du moins il était très tenté de les appeler ainsi, au vu des descriptions que son père adoptif lui avait faites après avoir investigué un peu plus sur les circonstance de sa découverte d’enfant impromptue).</p><p>Quelqu’un passait par là, la nuit où un vieux barbu siphonné du cerveau déposait son couffin au pas d’une porte de Privet Drive, sans se soucier de lui, des conditions de livraison du colis, ou de la potentielle existence d'autres personnes qui auraient accepté volontiers la garde du petit.</p><p>Le temps était froid en plus.</p><p>Entre en scène une personne, une créature dangereuse (selon beaucoup de sorciers, étonnamment la plupart appartenant au Ministère) qui récupère donc le bébé en cette froide soirée.</p><p>Des yeux d’or fondent, leur habituelle froideur impénétrable étant brisée devant les orbes vertes brillantes du bambin, et soudain :</p><p>«<em>  Fuck ...  </em>»</p><p> </p><p>Cela n’était pas faux.</p><p>Le bébé sentait. Fort.</p><p>Et il allait peut-être aussi traumatiser quelques personnes dans un futur pas si éloigné que ça.</p><p>Donc « Fuck ! » était une exclamation parfaitement justifiée de l’avis de Lambert. Opinion partagée par la plupart des Sorceleurs. Geralt étant par ailleurs le plus enthousiaste utilisateur du mot, si tant est qu’il puisse être enthousiaste et donc émotionel devant qui que ce soit d’autre que sa conscience.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A lot of thinking, before Sorting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Exactement ce que dit le titre ;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La suite, un peu plus longue, mais pas de beaucoup.<br/>Je pense que le prochain chapitre va complètement partir en vadrouille ...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Pauvre</em><em>s </em> <em> Poudlard, Ministère et Monde Sorcier, vous allez être déçus … </em> - pensa assez fort Harry alors que venant de grimper laborieusement dans des barques peu stables, les premières années arrivaient en vue d’un magnifique château, semblant tout droit sorti d’un conte de fées plein de magie. Et très cliché aussi.</p><p>L’édifice se détachait assez nettement dans la nuit noire, malgré la brume entourant sa base.</p><p>De nombreuses lumières, qu’elles soient de simples lanternes ou des boules flottantes le rendant encore plus mystérieux, attisant la curiosité des nouveaux élèves.</p><p> </p><p>Harry lui, n’était pas impressionné. Pas le moins du monde. Selon lui, Kaer Morhen était un lieu bien plus grand, impressionnant, ancien et respirant la magie que le château médiéval moldu recyclé qu’il avait sous les yeux à l’instant même. Franchement, les fondateurs auraient pu faire mieux que cela …</p><p>Son avis ne changea pas dès qu’il eut un meilleur aperçu des intérieurs et remarqua les vêtements que portaient les professeurs.</p><p>Ah ! Donc les robes n’étaient pas faites seulement pour maintenir un semblant d’union entre les élèves par le fait de porter un uniforme commun. C’était simplement la mode du coin ?</p><p>La chose était horriblement gênante pour le pauvre garçon qui imaginait l’air moqueur que son père adoptif ne manquerait pas de lui lancer lorsqu’il entendrait parler de ce genre de choses.</p><p>Lui, porter des robes parce que c’était la règle ? Risible.</p><p><em>Même </em><em>nous</em><em>, Sorceleurs, av</em><em>ons</em><em> bien plus de goût que ça en dépit </em><em>de notre réputation et</em> <em>de la tendance récurrente de certains à n’admettre que le noir comme une couleur d’habillement valable</em> – marmonna distraitement Harry pendant la tirade de la femme s’étant présentée comme enseignante de Méta-Mort Faux-Oeufs **. Personne ne le remarqua. Personne ne remarqua également -à part Harry- qu’elle citait la Maison Serpentard en dernier.</p><p> </p><p>Toujours réfléchissant, Harry n’enregistra pas le fait qu’il avait automatiquement suivi le reste du groupe de premières années alors qu’ils étaient enfin invités à entrer dans la Grande Salle. Il ne s’émerveilla pas devant le plafond magique, ne sursauta pas à l’arrivée des fantômes (il avait appris à détecter ces êtres depuis longtemps), ne vit ni n’entendit plusieurs jeunes être appelés et partir vers un tabouret miteux en face d’eux.</p><p>Il se disait seulement pour la énième fois que cet endroit n’avait aucun intérêt pour lui qui avait reçu l’entraînement de sa famille. Ajoutant à cela qu’il avait déjà voyagé avec eux et rencontré bien plus de créatures qu’à peu près n’importe qui dans cette salle. Mais la raison principale étant surtout que beaucoup de sorciers étaient encore, toujours, et relativement sûrement à jamais plus que méprisants envers ce qu’étaient sa famille d’adoption ; et que Harry, en passe de devenir lui-même un Sorceleur dans quelques années, allait probablement devoir supporter un bon lot de crétins racistes à divers degrés. Joie.</p><p>Heureusement que son père l’avait bien éduqué. Harry avait donc maintenant une bibliothèque remplie d’insultes et sarcasmes variés, prêts à être renvoyés à la face de tout attaquant verbal. Geralt, encore une fois, avait fait preuve d’une exceptionnelle bonne volonté et avait donc bien participé à ce pan de son éducation.</p><p>Nul besoin de mentionner ceux qui pourrait tenter de lui faire du mal physiquement.</p><p> </p><p>Et soudain :</p><p> </p><p>« HARRY POTTER ! » ...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>~à suivre~</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>** = Jeu de mots allumé qui est venu comme ça. J’ai eu une envie soudaine et terrible de le placer quelque part.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Sorting coming from a galaxy far, far away ...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Voilà la partie de l'histoire que j'attendais tellement d'écrire, et très probablement celle qui fait le moins de sens.<br/>Je me suis vraiment amusée ici, mais il est donc probable que quelques incohérences soient présentes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    - «<em>QUOI ? Comment peux tu connaître Rowena, Gamin ? </em>» marmonna, ou hurla (il ne savait pas trop) le Choixpeau à l’instant où il le posait sur sa tête.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    - «<em>Quelle est cette introduction pitoyable ? N’as-tu donc aucune</em><em>s</em><em> manières, Machin Troué ? Je m’appelle Harry, ‘Ry </em><em>et occasionnellement Sassry </em><em>pour mon père et ma famille, Sale </em><em>G</em><em>osse par la plupart des autres personnes rencontrées dans la journée … Et toi, quel est ton nom ? Voilà, ça c’est de la politesse, mais tu es un objet, tu ne peux pas comprendre, hein </em>».</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    - « <em>De ce que je vois dans ta p’tite tête pour le moment, t’es pas l’mieux placé pour parler de courtoisie et tout l’toutim microbe. Rowena disais-je ?</em> » répliqua l’ancien couvre-chef inutilisé depuis des lustres, tout en avançant plus profondément dans l’esprit de son interlocuteur , lui envoyant par là même une pensée imagée, représentant une femme magnifique, habillée de noir, aux yeux <em>violets</em> …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    - « <em>Oh bordel ! Je n’aurais jamais cru que Gramps ‘Semir était sérieux le jour où il m’a sorti que des siècles plus tôt, Yennefer avait senti venir la vocation -lubie, plutôt- d’éduquer la jeunesse magique. Telle que je la connais, elle est peut-être très intelligente et réputée pour cela sous son pseudo Rowena, mais n’est certainement pas du matériau pour professeur … Tu m’as presque choqué, Vieux Truc </em>» répondit Harry, imperturbable aux yeux du reste de la salle, qui commençait en passant à se demander combien de temps cela prendrait encore. C’est qu’ils commençaient à avoir faim.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En effet, une minute était passée, ce qui était déjà plus que la moyenne lors de la Répartition. Mais personne ne s’en inquiétait vraiment pour l’instant. C’était leur sauveur après tout, il était normal que le Choixpeau n’arrive pas à se décider entre ses évidemment nombreuses qualités. Tout le monde (ou presque) était néanmoins encore sûr qu’il atterrirait à Gryffondor. Navrant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    - « <em>Insolent, mais tu me semble également rusé et tu connais visiblement une fon</em><em>d</em><em>atrice … Trois endroits où te caser, et même Poufsouffle pourrait t’acc</em><em>ue</em><em>illir </em><em>vu qu’tu as l’ai de vouloir rester collé à ta famille comme une moule à son rocher</em><em>. J’suis censé faire quoi, moi, là ? </em>»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    - « <em>Et si je n’</em><em>ai même pas vraiment l’intention d’</em><em>étudier ici ? Je me demande bien ce que tu pourrais y faire. </em>»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    - « <em> Eh bien, je pourrai- … Comment ça, ne pas étudier ici ? Tu débloque, le mioche ? C’est moi qui vais me faire taper sur les plis par un vieux citronné si tu restes pas d </em> <em> ans les parages immédiats </em> <em> ! </em> »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    - « <em>Les sorciers sont des crétins rétrogrades qui détesteraient apprendre que je suis l’exact opposé de ce ‘Sauveur ‘ à la con qu’ils imaginent dans leurs rêves </em><em>les plus fous </em><em>de princesses et chevaliers servants. Je ne suis clairement pas une patate dont ils vont pouvoir faire ce qu’ils veulent. Je ne veux pas non plus avoir à porter des ROBES quotidiennement. </em><em>Ces choses sont une insulte au style, j’en suis certain. </em><em>De plus, je n’ai rien à apprendre de cet endroit, mon père m’a tout appris ! Je planterai des couteaux dans les membres de ceux qui me pousseraient un peu trop loin. C’est une excuse valable, non ? Si je n’étudie pas ici, tu ne sera pas responsable pour avoir réparti un élève porteur d’envies meurtrières ! Tu ne vas donc pas me répartir, Hideuse Relique Rapiécée. </em>»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>5 minutes d’attente en plus pour le public, qui n’entendait bien sûr toujours rien de cette passionnante conversation. Quelques uns commencaient à se poser des questions alors que le débat intérieur continuait de plus belle. Mais le Choixpeau …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    - <em>GRYFF-</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>    - <em> NON ! N’essaie même pas de finir ce mot ou tu n’auras pas le temps de dire ‘kikimora’ avant je je ne te troue encore plus que tu ne l’es déjà, saloperie rapée ! - </em> hurla donc Harry, sans se soucier le moins du monde des oreilles présentes dans la Grande Salle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Choc.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stupeur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Des détraqueurs arc-en-ciel passèrent. Puis des hybrides sombral-géants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Enfin, au terme du passage d’un zoo magique entier, la vieillerie reprit:</p>
<p>    - <em> Du chantage tout à l’heure, </em> <em> et de la menace maintenant. D </em> <em> éfinitivement un vrai p’tit SERPENTARD ! </em>finit-il par clamer, choquant profondément les gens alentours, leurs langues encore en stand-by.</p>
<p>Harry ricana, un sourire presque mauvais aux lèvres lorsqu’il avisa la forêt de têtes tournées à 180° vers lui.</p>
<p>    - <em> C’est mieux, tonton Letho va être fier de moi et tous les autres vont rager ! Ils l’auront bien mérité après la chasse de la semaine dernière … </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le silence s’abattit à nouveau dans la pièce, seulement brisé cette fois par des murmures, venus d’on ne sait quel endroit, demandant plein de choses du genre : <em> « Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire ? », «  Il n’est pas à Gryffondor ? », « Letho ? Les autres ?, c’est qui ceux-là ? » … </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>     - </em> <em> Oh, eh bien il était une fois, un vieux taré drogué au citron. Ayant abusé de son herbe favorite, l’ancien pris le gamin dont les parents venaient de passer l’arme à gauche. L’huluberlu en robes colorées finit par déposer son paquet devant le pas d’une porte, là où des déchets du caniveau et diverses autres crottes d’oiseau pourraient lui être tombées dessus. Heureusement pour moi, malheureusement pour vous, un Sorceleur ennuyé vint à passer et récupéra le bébé. Le bébé fut élevé par des personnes très attentionnées, intelligentes, qui lui enseignèrent diverses choses comme varier son vocabulaire, blesser gravement voire tuer créatures dangereuses et autres gêneurs, se méfier donc des vieillards et tout un tas d’autres capacités utiles à maîtriser … </em> <em> Le gosse eut onze ans, et reçut une lettre plutôt louche de l’avis de la majorité. Il se rendit compte que cela venait de quelqu’un relié au vieux l’ayant laissé geler de froid des années auparavant, ect, ect … Et maintenant, je suis là. Le premier qui m’fait chier n’y survivra pas, le second non plus. Et je suppose qu’après, tout le monde aura appris sa leçon ! </em> <em> Et le garçon vivra heureux à massacrer des monstres et ennuyer son entourage jusqu’à la fin de sa vie. Fin de l’histoire. Cela vous a plu ? </em>ironisa Harry, plus que fier de lui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Commencèrent évanouissements à la chaîne, couinements de peur à la mention des Sorceleurs, murmures outrés face aux conditions de dépôt d’un bébé, mais personne n'osa parler alors que le diablotin allait s’asseoir à la table lui ayant été désignée quelques minutes avant.</p>
<p>Les résidents de Poudlard sentaient instinctivement que durant les années à venir, ils allaient douiller. Et pas qu’un peu. Les journées parents-professeurs allaient être mémorables.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>